My Reality, Virtual Reality
by kuraragi
Summary: Different people play games for different reasons. VRMMORPG, Gaming AU. Rated M for profanity and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Guilds Online R: Ch.1

 **So, this is a story I've been thinking of writing for a while. I have a bunch of stuff written at the bottom to explain stuff about my knowledge of video games.**

 **Long story short, I don't know much about video games, so I'll attempt to write this with as much as I know about games. If any of you know more about video games and see something wrong with the game mechanics, please tell me, otherwise I'll never know.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and yes, I am still writing _I Hope She Treats You Well_. That story won't be done for a while...**

 **If you have any questions or comments, review or pm me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Love Live or the concept of VRMMORPGs or the Amusphere.**

* * *

"Onee-chan, I'm going to the market. We don't have any vegetables..." she mused as she scanned the fridge.

"Why don't we just eat without vegetables?" I suggested, but I already knew her retort.

"Mou, onee-chan, that's not good for you. You have to eat vegetables." and...there it is. "Anyway, I'm going to the big supermarket so I'll be back in a few hours." she said as she took her wallet and put it in a small handbag.

"Okay. Be safe, alright?"

"Hai~" she was about to turn the doorknob before she turned back to me. "Make sure you're done when I come back, okay?" she asked softly, her blue eyes filled with nothing but sympathy.

I made a sound of acknowledgement, avoiding eye contact with her. She wasn't obliged to care for me, yet she did so on her own accord. As much as I wanted to express my gratitude to her, I know my pride wouldn't let me.

I sighed, walking across the small living room into our shared bedroom. There wasn't much. Inside was our small bed that was in the far corner with a dresser across from it. Beside the bed was the window and our desk. The view from the window wasn't really a sight to behold either. Nothing could be seen but a trash filled alley from the fifth floor of our apartment. Atop the desk was a lamp, my old computer, my Amusphere and some textbooks from school. We decorated the room by painting an orange strip of paint halfway through the, otherwise, white walls. We also had a red, oval rug at the center of the room, including some posters littering the walls.

Her posters consisted of school idols and professional idols, as well as some of the boy bands she liked. Mine, however, were posters of some of my favorite video games. The posters ranged from MMOs, RPGs, and some VR games. My favorite though, pinned above our desk, was the VRMMORPG _Guilds Online_ that was released a few months back.

I walked over and took the Amusphere in my hands, giving the machine a sentimental stare. It was but a cold, hard machine that meant nothing to me, but also meant so much. I don't know where my mind would be without it...or Yukiho.

I sighed heavily, looking at the time before setting it on my head, and laying on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while before closing my eyes, and allowing my mind to be taken by the wonders of this cold, hard machine.

"Link start."

The darkness that enveloped my vision from closing my eyes was soon banished by a white space filled with a multitude of colors. In a few seconds time, those colors blended into different shades and tints, giving color and shape into the virtual reality that surrounded my metaphorical figure.

Opening my eyes to expose my blue orbs to the new world, I felt like a different person – a new, better person. Here, I didn't have to worry about the reality that I existed in, but wasn't present in. I didn't have to think about what the future had for me in _that_ world. I didn't have to indulge in the issues of my present life in _that_ world. I didn't have to remember what I had known of in _that_ world.

And that made me happy.

* * *

I strolled through the complex town in which I spawned in. Players and CPUs alike spoke vibrantly throughout the streets of **Ragaron**. Players were running around, conversing with their party and guildmates about missions to complete, and hunting grounds to, well...hunt. CPUs were either filling the roads with stalls to sell goods, or in the taverns serving other players.

I, myself, was more of a solo player in this world. In the few months I had played in this game, I hadn't involved myself with other people. Whether it was because I wanted isolation or it was because I didn't want to trouble people with my life, I didn't know.

Walking along the stalls, an amber necklace caught my eye. I found myself attracted to the color, and I just couldn't stop looking at the gem. It was a simple oval shaped stone that was wrapped in thin, clean metal, giving the necklace an elegant look to the overall plainness. I normally wouldn't bother with pieces of jewelry such as that, but I found the urge to purchase the good. Something about the color drew me to it, filling me with a feeling I have yet to feel from an individual, let alone an inanimate object.

"How much is this necklace?" I asked the woman at the stall.

"5 silver pieces." she replied, her virtual eyes brightened at my inquiry. The price itself was pretty reasonable, but I imagined something of this craft to be a little over 1 gold piece. She seemed to see my confusion because she spoke further. "I have had the necklace for some time now, but no one has been interested in it, which is why I lowered the price value."

I nodded, musing over what she said. "How much was it originally?" I asked while opening my inventory to extract my **Bag of Reel**.

"1 gold piece." I took out 1 gold piece and handed it to her before gently taking the necklace, grasping it by the chain.

"Keep the rest." I offered a small smile before walking off towards the fields. Normally I wouldn't do something like that, but something about the necklace had me do so.

Entering the fields just outside the town, I stared down at the necklace. Looking at it now, the color really didn't suit me. My hair was a ginger color, my eyes were bright blue, and my armor had an orange shade to it. I sighed before storing it in my inventory for some use in the future.

I glanced at the top of my screen, seeing I had about 2 hours before Yukiho would be home. I decided to just go into the forestry to train a bit.

I equipped my **shortsword** and trekked over to the forest. Not many players were around since most went on missions with their fellow mates, but there were a few here and there. Most were either new players getting used to the game, or players around my level, gaining experience by killing the monsters that lurked in the underbrush, in the trees, or even those that roam confidently in the open.

I approached a **Green Wolf** that was one of those spawns that roam around, thinking they won't be killed. Although, the **Green Wolf** is the weakest of the species, so they aren't hard to kill off. Some can be quite cunning, though.

Apparently it sensed my presence because it snapped towards me, its teeth bearing through its long mouth. It growled lowly before running to lunge at me. I drew my blade quickly, slashing its incoming claws and sidestepping to avoid the flying mass of flesh.

It growled at me, showing its full mouth of jagged teeth as it leaned heavily on its left paw. My sword had cut along the bottom of its right paw, making it hard to walk, or even stand on it.

It roared angrily before lunging at me again. Apparently this **Green Wolf** was really stupid. I ran forward, only to raise my blade to stab through the flesh of its underside. To ensure its death, I ran along the bottom with the blade, causing its virtual blood to be split on me.

Before it even hit the ground, it dissolved into pieces of blinding white, giving me experience points and droppings from it.

Before I could do anything else, I saw another **Green Wolf** approach me slowly. I then sensed others and as I turned in my position, I saw that I was surrounded by a pack of **Green Wolves**.

I smiled at the sight. I was free here, free to do what I liked. Here, I didn't have to worry about the reality that I existed in, but wasn't present in. I didn't have to think about what the future had for me in _that_ world. I didn't have to indulge in the issues of my present life in _that_ world. I didn't have to remember what I had known of in _that_ world.

This was the place I lived for.

This was the place where I didn't have to worry about who I was.

This was my reality; my virtual reality.

* * *

 **So, this was the first introduction. I will probably do one for each character, but I'll put multiple in one chapter just to speeds things up. Did you readers like this, though? I wanted to introduce the mindset of the characters in pieces like this. If you didn't like this, I'll just start the development of the story with the next chapter. If you did like it, I'll make more of these while building up the plot.**

 **This is kind of like an introductory chapter to see if readers will like something like this. And just for reference, this will not be like SAO in which the characters are trapped within the game. I simply used the concept of VRMMORPGs and the Amusphere.**

 **Also, I am not the most knowledgable when it comes to video games (which you can probably tell from the posters Honoka has in her room). Although, I've wanted to write something like this for a while, so I'll try to make use of the internet's vast information base when it comes to video games and such. If any of you see an issue with the game mechanics in this story, it would be good to point it out to me, otherwise I wouldn't know.**

 **I'm simply taking my limited knowledge of video games, a bit of guidance from my cousin, and some reference from anime and tv shows to write the game mechanics. Hopefully I don't screw up too much...**

 **Anyway, make sure you tell me if you liked this, or if you didn't like it. Insight from you readers is always helpful. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Guilds Online R Ch.2

 **So, I changed the rating to M since this has profanity and violence. There isn't too much profanity, but there will be more down the road. There will also be more violence later on.**

 **(I suck at writing, so I hope I get more descriptive by the time fight scenes come along...)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy my weak attempt to write a story.**

 **If you have questions of concerns, review or pm me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live, or the concept of the Amusphere or VRMMORPGs.**

* * *

"What the fuck have you done?!"

I was in my room doing homework after I did some of the paperwork she told me to do, when she slammed my door open, screaming at the top of her lungs. She stomped over to me and slapped me before screaming at me again.

I was used to this, honestly.

When my parents had died in a car accident a few years ago, I had to move in with my aunt. To say the least, she wasn't happy. I can remember that out of every relative I had ever known, she was the most distant and never wanted anything to do with us.

If it weren't for my mother's will, my aunt would have thrown me in the streets by now. But even now, I have to fend for myself. I have to pay to stay in her house and have to get my own food, so I took up a part time job which barely gives me enough to pay to stay at the house. If I wanted clothes or school supplies, I would have to work overtime to get that money.

At some point, she had lifted me off my chair by my hair and half dragged, half led me towards her office. I had tripped going up the stairs, and she slapped me again.

She never hit me hard, but it hurt so much...

She began yelling at me again as we entered her office. She was yelling about something which I didn't pay attention to much. She seemed to have noticed and slapped me again.

"Are you listening to me?!" she screeched. I was used to it. I told myself that. But whenever she screamed at me, I couldn't stop the trembles that took over my body. "Answer me." she demanded, gripping my shoulder and shaking me to snap me out of my trance.

"Ye...Yes." I just barely got out. My voice cracked and I was afraid she would hit me again, but she didn't.

"Why the fuck have you done these papers?" she demanded through gritted teeth. I looked over and saw the papers she had handed to me from this morning.

"Y-You gave th-them to m-me." I muttered. I was surprised she didn't slap me, but she went back to yelling.

"I specifically told you not to do those papers! Don't you ever listen?!" she started screeching again. I just stood there, waiting for her to hit me, but she just groaned loudly. After some silence she turned me around and shoved me out the door.

"Get out of my sight." she said before slamming the door in my face. I sighed in relief. I guess she was in a good mood today, otherwise she would have scolded and hit me more.

I wordlessly made my way back down the stairs and entered my room under them. It was really just a storage closet, but I didn't have many belongings, so it was okay.

I had my bed under the lower part of the stairs, which caused me to bump my head from time to time, but it was okay. I learned to move away towards the edge of the bed before sitting up. I had a small dresser with two picture frames on them with a lamp that was wired to the switch next to my bed.

My aunt had surprisingly allowed me to install it. She even gave me a few thousand yen to help with the cost.

I looked at the picture frames for a while, smiling nostalgically at them. The first one was with my parents when I had just culminated from grade school.

I had such a big smile then.

The other was on the same day with two of my grade school friends. Although, I lost contact with both of them after that. I miss them dearly, but there wasn't really anything I could do.

I smiled and chuckled at memories of them. Kids and even other parents always mistakened them for siblings since they looked quite similar. They were also both unbelievably stubborn but while one easily got embarrassed, the other always sported a smirk. They were both also so very smart, but they were quite dense when it came to some things.

 _"I can still remember the faces of every girl and boy who had ever developed a crush on those two."_

I missed them so much. I wish I could see them again...

I had my desk on the other side of the small room, allowing me to do my homework, her paperwork, and few other things on the small desk. I also had my old laptop that mother bought for me about three years before she passed away. My father had bought me an Amusphere about two months before the accident, which I still had. I rarely used it, but nowadays, I had found a use for it.

There was this new game that came out a few months ago called _Guilds Online_ which I found quite addicting. In the months I've installed the game, I really haven't done much. I wasn't used to this stuff so I spent most of my time walking around and playing with the controls and what not.

I took the machine and set it on my head before laying back on my bed. It was then that I realized something.

 _"If I woke up in a shock, would this thing break if I hit it against the ceiling?"_

I shook off the thought and started up the system.

"Link start."

* * *

I spawned at the center of the town; **Ragaron** , I think it was called. I had to stand and admire everything for a while.

No matter how many times I spawned here, I never got over how amazing it was. I've never played video games, so this was really new. Everything looked so realistic. It was quite nice.

I was walking around, glancing at everything again, before I had bumped into someone.

"A-ah! Gomen!" I hurriedly helped the person pick up their things before they called out to me.

"Aha, Tori-chan..." I was confused and a bit shocked so I lifted my head, only to realize that this was the person I bumped into all the time.

It always happened to be her, and I always felt bad. I then saw her friend come running over with a frown, and I thought I was going to get yelled at again.

I always got yelled at. It wasn't just from my aunt. I was always a bit clumsy, so I would mess up at work from time to time, and even drop papers from teachers at school. I would then get scolded since the papers I dropped were in a specific order.

"Oh, Tori-chan, you bumped into Hanako-chan again?" she asked, squatting down to be at my level.

I nodded and waited for her to start yelling about bumping into them all the time, but she simply laughed a bit.

"Maybe it's fate that brought us together, nya!"

 _"Nya? What's that?"_

"Ne, we should make a party. Do you want to?" she asked quite bluntly and out of the blue.

I had never been included in anything. I was always a bit isolated from everyone, which is why I was upset when I lost contact with my friends from grade school. So I took this as an opportunity to make more friends.

"Sure." I shot my hand out. "My name is Tori. It's nice to meet you!"

It was different here. Here, I didn't get yelled at for everything I did wrong. That much was proven with Hanako-chan. Here, I didn't have to be alone, subjected to isolation.

I was different here. Here, I could make friends without that reputation of being "the principal's daughter". Here, I could make bonds that would last, no matter how far apart we lived in reality.

Reality...this is reality.

This is _my_ reality; virtual reality.

* * *

 **It this okay? I don't know...seems quite boring, honestly.**

 **Also, I'm posting this from my phone since I don't have my laptop with me. Its really tedious to edit it from my phone, so I haven't posted for** ** _I Hope She Treats You Well_** **.**

 **I will have my laptop in hand in about two weeks, so that'll be when I'll post for it again. But until then, I'll just make my attempts with this story.**


End file.
